


All We Have

by SweetVennum64



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVennum64/pseuds/SweetVennum64
Summary: They're stuck together. They decide to make the best of it.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	All We Have

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of how Damon and Bonnie ended up spending their time while stuck in the 1994 prison world...hope you like it!

Over the past six months on The Other Side they’ve fallen into several routines.

In the first two months it was ripping each other apart with words covered in venom. Bonnie running to her Grams empty house and Damon drinking bourbon in front of the fireplace at the Boarding house. And after everybody cooled down, she’d come back, he’d hand her a half full tumbler, and they’d clink their glasses together in a silent apology.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

As time went on, and two months became four, they’d developed a sort of camaraderie. They’d accepted that they were never getting out. They were never going back home. And they were all that they had. They’d come to an agreement that abandoning each other would get them nowhere.

Bonnie became his sanity and she became his.

That didn’t mean the fights ceased to exist. It only meant that the fights didn’t tear them apart. They no longer ignored the tension festering between the two of them. They fought it out, cooled off, and then talked about it later.

She no longer felt the need to leave The Boarding House when Damon made it impossible for her to look at him. She simply needed a breather.

The garden in his back yard was her calming space. He’d chopped down the overgrown shrubbery and trees there a month ago. Aerated the land and made it suitable for planting.

Damon was a softy when he wanted to be whether he admitted it out loud or not.

He didn’t even tell her he was doing it. She’d just come home one day and found a football field of space just outside the property, potting soil, and an array of gardening equipment. The grin on her face almost broke her jaw when she saw what he’d done. But of course she couldn’t mention it to him. People aren’t allowed to thank Damon. It’s like his mind, body, and soul repels gratitude.

So she thanked him by planting flowers and herbs and vegetables on every inch of land he’d given her. And by the way he’d stand there glaring at her from the patio, she’d been sure he’d received the message.

Apologies became freshly cooked meals, complements of Damon’s Italian background. She’d smell her freshly grown tomatoes and basil from her bedroom upstairs next to his own and as she made her way down the stairs and into the dining area he’d have their plates set up with garnishing and glowing in candlelight.

She’d never known this side of Damon when they were alive. She hadn’t even known a side of Damon like this existed. She’d always thought that Damon was a self absorbed, masochistic pig with no redeeming qualities. And most of that is still true. She just thinks he’s more on the redeemable side now.

He’s thoughtful without even trying. He pays attention to her moods more. So when he senses she’s just about had enough, he backs off. Gives her space. She admires that about him.

When four months become six months, the hunger starts to get to them. She sees the way he eyes her when she saunters into the kitchen in her night shorts and tank top. He doesn’t verbalize his thoughts and she doesn’t either. She just watches his eyes rake her body and he watches her lick her lips before grabbing the cup of coffee he hands her, made up just the way she likes, one sugar, two creams.

Their fights become a little more heated. She gets in his face, close enough to feel his cool breath fanning over her skin. He grabs her wrists, his fingers resting on the delicate skin, when he forces her to stay instead of storming away and it scorches her. He growls. She huffs. And heat burns between them both.

She guesses she should have known things would end up this way, but she’s stubborn and he’s an ass. It hit them both like a freight train.

If she was asked how it happened, she wouldn’t be able to call it.

One day they were at each others throats. His fangs were out, her fists were clinched, and they were breathing each others air. Somehow her back ends up against a wall and his hand ends up wrapped around her neck.

And then they’re kissing.

He’s not gentle about it and she’s not sure she wants him to be. Because she’s angry and frustrated, in more ways than one. And she’s got Damon’s tongue shoved in her mouth and she wants to be disgusted but how can she be? He’s owning her. His fingers flex where they’re still gripping her throat and she moans.

He steps in further, fuses his body against her own and she gasps, sucking all the air out of his mouth. He hums, bites her bottom lip.

She hates him.

She hates him for making her body sing. She hates him for giving her exactly what she needs.

Her legs are wrapped around his waist now, her skirt pushed up around her hips, and her underwear ripped to shreds. Their foreheads are pressed together and her eyes fall closed as he enters her. She hasn’t been fucked in two years and the way he spreads her open feels new. She feels heavy inside and can’t help the whimper that falls from her lips.

His hands are on her ass, holding her up while he impales her on his dick. He’s so _thick_.

Her name pours out of his mouth on a loop as she buries her hands in his hair. He whines against her lips and she swallows it like food. Nothing in her formal existence has ever given her this much pleasure. He fills her up, circling his hips slow…so slow…and it’s driving her up the wall…literally.

She tries to keep her body from shaking. His fingers are pressing into the skin on her sides and she’s sure there will bruises. Her hips rock back and forth and he snakes his hand between them to massage her clit. The back of her head hits the wall when she rips her mouth away from his, her groan floating into the air and dissolving into nothing. He presses licking, biting kisses down her neck and across her collar bone while her hands roam his chest and slide down his arms.

“ _Damon…”_

He feels her body clenching around him and he picks up pace, her back slamming against the wall he has her pinned against, and she locks her arms around his neck.

“ _Bonnie…”_ He whispers against her lips as he empties himself inside of her. She’s clenching around him, moaning into his mouth as her body gives him that delicious release, her juices spilling around him.

When her heartbeat slows, he lifts her up and off of him, letting her drop her legs to the floor. She holds on to his shoulders until she feels steady on her feet.

As soon as she lets him go, he steps back, watches her adjust her skirt so she’s covered once more.

She eyes him under her lashes, watches him as he chews on his bottom lip.

“That can’t happen again…” She whispers.

His eyes say that he doesn’t believe her.

She’s not sure that she believes herself…


End file.
